Love and War
by SuperYellowSentai
Summary: Sam has decided to stop making friends in school. Why bother when your dad is just going to pack everything up and leave, again. A kid however in her school doesn't quite like that decision and decides that he will be her freind, much to Dean's dismay. FEM!SAM Protective!Dean (COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Another town and another lame school, Sam sat in the library her head in her hands waiting for Dean to finish up his_ tutoring_ with Natalie. Typical Dean had two things planned while at this school, blowing off school work, and finding as many special someone's as it required.

Dad had bailed on the two, heading out on a hunt with Pastor Jim. Sam hadn't been allowed to go, not that she wanted to. Vampire coven couple towns over, causing chaos in the sleepy little town. Snack of choice, teenage girls. Automatically all the men had told Sam she wasn't going to join. She had been fine with the idea.

Before Dad had gone he reconnected with Mrs. Marshall, a sweet older woman who had a house for rent. Three years ago, Dean and her father had saved Mrs. Marshall and the now late Mr. Marshall from a doll possessed with the spirit of the girl who owned her. Dad still had insisted on paying in full, but Mrs. Marshall requested only a small fee for the house. She had even promised to pop in now and again with a few home cooked meals. Dean hadn't complained, although he never complained about a home cooked meal and a few freshly baked pies.

The only thing wrong was the school.

Nothing was happening. Nobody was trying to be friendly, or rude. They just stuck close in their little tightly knit groups and stared. Sam felt like she was on display. She wanted anything; she would have even appreciated the challenge of a bully.

Bully she could handle easily. Male bully, all she would have to do is fight him. Sure she would get a slap on the hand, but being a girl the principal couldn't blame her too much for defending herself. And the typical female bully all she had to do was out maneuver them. Make nice with the teachers, then antagonize them in class and get them to rear their ugly heads right in front of teacher. Then if she had to she would fight them off campus. Typically they never came back for more than one beating.

No the one thing she hated in school was the loneliness. She was no stranger to what kind of life she led. One week here, the next month there; she lived in motels, the Impala, and doufle bags. So why make friends? Why make nice? The second she would make a friend, they would be done with the hunt and out of there. So it was probably best that she was by herself.

A high pitched whistle broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up and at the glass doors to the library. Miss Bloom was busy telling her brother Dean to be quiet while in the building, and Dean was playing the part of apologetic, the best he could anyways. Sam sighed and gathered up her bag.

"Sorry Miss Bloom." Sam apologized as she passed by the older woman's desk. "We're working on house training him."

The woman gave Sam a warm smile and waved off her anger. "It's ok. Just tell him to keep an indoor voice."

"Will do, Miss Bloom." Sam said giving a little skip out the door.

Dean smirked and once the door was closed he trailed after his little sister to the Impala hands in his pockets, and no books, or pencils on him. "Damn, old ladies love you Sam. You suck up to them worse than I do."

Sam smiled sweetly and spun around for a second pointing a finger to her lips. "At least I'm not wearing red lipstick." She twirled back around and smiled at hearing Dean's sputters as he used his sleeve to wipe off the offending color. "How was _tutoring_?"

"Oh shut it Sam." Dean groused. "At least I've made a friend."

"What for?" Sam asked matter of fact. "We're just going to leave anyways. What's the point?"

Dean could sense though that there was more to the comment, but before he could say anything Sam had cut him off.

"Anyways, all of your _friends_ are girls, and I would label them differently." She walked to her side of the Impala resting on the door, waiting patiently for her brother to get in and unlock it.

"Hey a connection is a connection." Dean got in the car and let his sister in.

Sam rolled her eyes and dumped her bag at her feet before strapping on her seatbelt. "Please, your _connections_ last no longer than a week."

"Some of them last longer." Dean griped starting up the engine.

"You met one set of parents. Tina Cabot, she was in your sophomore class and you dated her the entire month. After your quite public break up however, you didn't talk for a week. It was a series of grunts and mumbles. I didn't hear your voice until the end of the week when we finally drove out of that town. It was heaven." Sam smirked poking and prodding at her brother.

Dean frowned when she went quiet, as he looked in the rear view mirror and back the car up. "I thought you were going off about my longer relationships."

"I had. There isn't anymore." Sam leaned back in the chair and ignored her brother's glare.

xxxOOOxxx

That evening had been uneventful. Mrs. Marshall had stopped by with baked mac n' cheese, and as requested pie. She had stayed with the siblings for a while regaling them with stories of her now diseased husband, and her children. If she hadn't brought food, Dean probably would have made up an illness and slipped away. As it was though, he had torn apart that apple crumble pie like it was the last of its kind, nodded with a full mouth every once in a while. It was only after she had left that he confessed how much he truly loved the woman.

The following morning had been just as dull. Dean had gotten up early and made a quick (and nearly lethal) breakfast of blackened toast, and questionable eggs. Sam scarfed them down though her mind trailing back to school. Dean had asked what was wrong but only gotten a shrug, and a curt _nothing._ He didn't press the issue though. If there had been something really wrong she would certainly tell her big brother. Right?

Now sitting back at the library thumbing through a thick tome about rituals around the world Sam waited for the school bell to ring. As usual the group in the corner laughed quietly sitting on the bean bag chairs offered by the school, a handful of students sat at computers typing furiously a last second essay, and a single boy was in the shelves digging around the reference books flipping through the pages. Nothing was really happening.

Sam had just given up trying to read through the book and closed it, when the chair next to her dragged out and the freshman boy who had been among the shelves plopped down onto it. He gave a tired sigh, but offered Sam a smile.

"What are you reading?" He asked casually putting down his bag and making himself comfortable.

Sam ticked up an eyebrow. Who the hell was this kid, and why did he just sit next to her? "Hello?"

The kid never wiped the smile off his face. "Hey, names Michael. You can call me Mike though." He offered a hand and waited patiently for Sam to shake.

Not sure what he was up to Sam stared at the hand like it was about to jump out and bite her. Finally though she extended hers slowly and shook it. "Nice to meet you Mike, my names Sam."

"I know." Mike reached over and grabbed the book Sam had been going through. "I have you in seventh period. Mr. Batot's class. Two seats away." He looked through the book his face quirking in interest. "This thing is pretty thick."

"Oh well, yeah I suppose it is." Sam said not sure what to do in this instance. Two schools back she had long since given up on trying to make friends. She sat in silence willing the boy away with her mind.

Mike slammed the book shut and pushed it back to her. He leaned back in the chair and gave her another smile. "So what's your deal?"

Any amusement at the situation disappeared. "What's my deal?"

"Yeah, I mean you show up with your scary looking brother- Bill?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Dean."

"Dean, whatever. You show up with Dean mid school year and pretty much just keep to yourself. I mean you have been Ice Queen for the last three days."

Now she was really ticked off. Who the hell was this kid? "Ice Queen?!"

"Yeah, I mean, like every second your just glaring at nothing." He pulled out a package of Wrigly gum, pulled one out and extended the 25 cent package towards her. "Gum?"

"No thank you."

Mike shrugged and slipped the package back in his pocket. He took the time to unwrap it, ignoring the girl's glare. "So what's your deal?"

"Well Mike. I don't have a deal." Sam blurted out pushing the thick book into her bag. "And I don't know where you get the balls to talk like that but I'm not an Ice Queen."

Calm blue eyes looked up and locked on with her hazel. "Hey, hey! Calm down. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well you did Mike."

She stood up but before she could walk away Mike reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Mike apologized. His manor had changed entirely.

She jerked out her arm and spun around slipping her bag onto her back. Before she left though she gave him one last look and frowned. "I can't make friends Mike. My dad's job takes us everywhere in the damn country and I'm not one place long. Why make friends if I just have to go again. So I'm sorry if I'm being an _Ice Queen._"

She left the library to mad to give Miss Bloom her usual goodbye.

xxxOOOxxx

The day flew by. All there was to do was take notes, and dread the seventh period class she shared with Mike. What the hell did he think he was doing in the library, because it certainly hadn't been friendly.

Finally after third though she had lunch. She got into the line serving bad enchiladas and showed her student badge. Apparently Dad had applied for free lunches and they had been poor enough to get them. YAY.

She left the line and searched the cafeteria for an empty table. Of course the groups had already stolen a lot of them leaving a few little spaces in-between. She was searching the room and didn't notice the person coming up behind her.

"Hey! Need a place to sit."

She spun around and found Mike standing behind her giving an awkward wave. She just rolled her eyes and started to walk off anywhere else.

Once again though Mike caught her arm. "Hey look. I'm sorry. In the library I was kind of rude."

Sam snorted. "Kind of?"

"Ok fair enough. I _was_ rude but I was just trying to break the ice."

"Because I'm an Ice Queen?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"No because you didn't seem too interested in striking up a conversation with anyone." Mike said shrugging. "I thought I'd give it a go. You just looked so damn lonely."

Sam spun around and balanced the tray with one hand. "Well I'm not."

"Pretty sure you are." Mike told her. "See your eyes get all misty and it looks like your ten miles away. Plus I've seen you stare at the library group as they talk amongst themselves. You've been thinking about joining with them, huh."

"Have you been watching me?" Sam asked sharply.

"Maybe. Possibly I was in the library before Nick came in and whistled." Mike released her arm and gave her another smile. "There was this paper."

Sam sighed and rubbed at her temple. "His name is Dean."

"Bill, Nick, Dean, whatever your scary brother's name is."

Sam laughed involuntarily this time as Mike shrugged and made a face. "Really? Is he that scary?"

"When he's flirting with the senior girls, no. But just walking down the hallway he gives off more ice than you." He pointed towards the table tucked away in the corner. "So you want to sit with me and my friends? We've got a space."

"I don't know." Sam looked over to the group and realized that she was looking at the quiet little group from the library. No wonder this kid had seen so much of her. "I really don't-"

Mike snorted and waved off her excuse before she could even finish it. "You really don't make friends. You travel around too much to grace ones presence with your own. Well we could be acquaintances. Someone to talk to until your dad packs you up and you're off to the next place. I promise not to exchange Best Friend Forever bracelets with you." Mike paused and thought a little. "At least not yet."

Sam looked over to the group and then back to Mike. It would be nice to be able to talk to someone. "Okay, only if you promise not to exchange those bracelets."

"Hey no guarantee. If we become BFF's I just might have to get us a set."

xxxOOOxxx

Dean watched as his sister stood at the stove and hummed pleasantly while she stirred a pot of noodles. He wasn't quite sure what was going on but was glad that she was out of her funk. For first three days she had been a little bit moody. He had entered the library after his tutoring session with Sandra and found her staring off into space pretending to read a book in the library.

Dean may not have been the smartest kid in his grade, but he wasn't stupid whenever it came to his little sister. A few schools back she had finally had it. Made friends with this Maria girl and was invited to her birthday party. Sam was all too excited. Nobody had invited her to a party before. Of course whatever dad had hunted had been killed the day before the party and they were packed up and gone the same day. Since then she had been aloof. Keeping to herself and putting up a wall between any other students in the school. Despite his hatred for chick-flick moments he had tried to strike up a conversation heart to heart, but she hadn't conceded.

Twice now though when he stopped by the library he had found her amongst a little group in the back of the library. They seemed to get along well with her, although book nerds being friends with book nerds wasn't a too farfetched concept. Dean was just happy that she was conversing and making friends again. What he wasn't happy about was that boy. When he had stopped by to pick up Sam that afternoon they were _sharing_ a bean bag chair. Rather than wait by the door like he unusually did. He had come up right behind the two and cleared his throat.

Sam had looked up casually. The boy's eyes had gotten wide. The evidence was pretty damn clear. His innocent baby sister was having the moves put on her and she didn't know. He didn't make a fuss though. Sam's mood had vastly improved and he didn't want to hurt her opportunity to make friends. He did however give the kid his best glare before slipping an arm around his sister and leading her out of the library.

"Dean!" Sam called from the kitchen breaking Dean from his thoughts. He put down the homework he really wasn't working on and looked up to find his sister standing next to him. "Okay so is it ready? I think it is." She dangled a noodle that she had fished out of the bowl with the spoon. Already a piece had been bitten out of the top.

Dean grabbed up the warm noodle and bit into one half into it before looking at the center. "It looks fine to me squirt."

"Okay perfect, then I'm draining them." She put the strainer in the sink and rushed over to switch off the stove.

He stood up and checked on the bubbling sauce before turning off that burner too. Calmly he made his way toward the refrigerator and pulled out the cheese. Before heading to the table he filled two glasses with ice water. Sam met him with two steaming plates of spaghetti.

Sam wasted no time. She dug into the food and slurped up her first bite.

Dean twisted up his first bite but shifted his eyes over to his sister. "So I see you finally made some friends."

She nodded enthusiastically, clearing her mouth. Dean waited patiently for an answer.

"Yeah! Linda is so nice, but she keeps trying to braid my hair, she wants me to try and do more with it. Oh and Ricky stuffed a whole enchilada in his mouth. He nearly choked." Sam laughed at the last one.

Dean chewed on his bite thoughtfully. "So who's the boy?"

"Which one? There are three guys in that group." Sam gave her brother a questioning look, trying to figure out where this conversation was going. "Ricky has curly hair, Henry was wearing that stupid multicolored windbreaker, and Mike has blond hair."

"Mike, that's the one." Dean tried to keep the statement light but Sam shot up an eyebrow. "So what's up with Mike?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked warning in her tone.

Dean had to make sure to tread lightly on that subject. As lightly as he could. "I mean he seems like a nice guy. What do you think? Is he a nice guy? Does he do things for you?"

"Oh my gosh! I cannot believe that you are asking that." Sam huffed putting her fork down.

Dean put on his most innocent face. "Asking what?"

"Mike, is a friend. We don't go and make out in the janitors closet after school." Sam picked up her plate and pushed out of her chair. "Just because I happen to be a girl, that doesn't mean that I can't have a guy friend."

"It's not that, Sammy. I just know what guys think, and I don't think that you two have the same idea of _friendship_." Dean said twisting around in his chair to get a better look at his sister. "I just want you to think about it."

"Look Dean, just because _you _don't have healthy relationships with the opposite sex doesn't mean that I cannot." She spun around and headed for the hallway. Before she disappeared around the corner and to her room she looked back at her brother with an odd look on her face. "And maybe, this time, I don't mind if he likes me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sam didn't talk to Dean that evening. She remained locked up in her room unless nature called and she snuck across the hall to use the bathroom. Dean had pounded on the door asking to come in and talk, but she didn't comply. He even tried to coyly come in by asking if he could take her dishes, the only response he got to that however was once he abandoned his post at her door she had left the dishes just outside. The boy had plenty of experience picking locks but Dean suspected that would produce more bad than good.

It wasn't until John called later that evening with an update on the hunt that his mood had vastly improved. The hunt was over. The coven had been dealt with and Dad was on his way back after a quick clean up. Dean still nervous about the fight hadn't brought it up to his father. If dad had found out about Mike, he was sure the two would erupt in a pretty violent argument. As much as he hated the boy he didn't want the fight to escalate further than it already had. No he would keep it to himself and deal with Mike later.

In the morning nothing had changed. Dean had gotten up early to try and see her but she had beaten him. Evidence of breakfast already made sat in the form of dishes soaking in the sink. He still tried to make the girl leave her room, but finally settled later on in the morning on the couch and watched tv. She would come out whenever she was ready, then they would talk.

Finally John walked through the door later that Saturday evening bruised, battered, and exhausted. Dean dragged his father to the table, and forced him down before nuking up some leftovers. At first John had tried to push away the meal but Dean wouldn't budge on the matter. He knew his father hadn't bothered with food while away.

John finally asked where Sam was after finishing the lukewarm food.

"Well she's in her room." Dean finally said slipping the empty plate into the sink.

John glanced toward the clock and noted the time. Nine-o-clock. Usually his girl would be curled up on the couch catching up on her homework humming along to that ridiculous cd player John had saved up for one Christmas. Why was she locked away in her room?

"Has something happened?" John asked sharply.

Dean frowned. "No, we just had a fight yesterday. I'm going to fix it."

"You just had a fight?" John's voice was clearly filled with shock. "What the hell about?"

Dean shrugged. "Nothing important. Kind of petty actually. She just got her panties in a wad."

John narrowed his eyes. His boy was lying but the last thing he would do was mess around with his children's relationship. Like any other set of siblings they would squabble but they would always make up and in the end be as close as always. Besides any fights in the family were typically between father and daughter; an argument between siblings was a rare occurrence.

"Don't make me jump in and mediate. Make sure you apologize as soon as possible." John said gruffly standing up with a groan and crashing on the couch.

"Me apologize?!" Dean blurted with swift anger.

"Your sister may have a temper on her but if she's locking herself up in her room you must have done something to piss her off." John flicked on the TV and gave his boy a stern look. "So apologize, and soon. I don't want you two fighting when we drive off."

John flipped through the channels while he kicked up his feet on the coffee table and sank back into the cushions.

At ten John was finally thinking about bed. His tired muscles could do with a little sleep. He pushed up off the couch silently cursing the coven and the amount of trouble he had gone through to stop them. He gave a look towards the girl's room though and looked down at the boy.

"How long has your sister been in there?" John asked.

Dean sat up and looked over the curve of the couch at the door. "Well I haven't seen her all day. I know she had breakfast though. Damn girl woke up early to avoid me."

"So she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast." John sighed and scrubbed a hand across his stubble. He walked over to the door and banged hard on it, sure to break her out of sleep or break through the headphones probably stuck in her ear. "Hey! Sam, it's me. Open up."

There was no response. Not even a sarcastic response thrown at him.

John banged again. "Hey! Sam! I understand you've been locked in there all day. Come out and have a quick meal. You don't have to talk to anyone."

When she still didn't respond John pressed his ear to the door. There was no sound. Not even the rustling of sheets. The only sound was of a breeze. John's hunter mode shifted on. "Shit, son, tell me you have your lock pick."

"I do, but bombarding in isn't going to improve her mood. Just leave her alone. She'll come out for food whenever we're asleep." Dean sighed fingering the little box in his pocket.

"Lock pick, now Dean!" John demanded.

Dean knew that tone. He heard it on every hunt. That was the shut-up-and-do-what-I-say tone. Dean sighed and pulled it out and handed it over to his dad.

John made no time in unlocking the door and flinging it opened. He cursed and ran a hand through his hair.

Dean hung back from the room. The last thing she certainly wanted to see was him.

"Dean," John asked slowing his voice trying to hide the temper in it. "When was the last time your sister slipped out to use the restroom?"

Aware that something was wrong Dean walked toward the room. "I don't know, I flipped on the TV. I figured she'd come out when she was-" Dean stopped mid sentence. Sam's room was empty. Only thing moving in it was the colorful curtains hung over the opened window. "Shit!"

"You damn fool boy." John cursed. "Where is your sister?"

xxxOOOxxx

The group of six teens exited the burger place laughing. A tall curly hair boy wiped furiously at a stream of ketchup trailing from his mouth to his ear.

"You know Ricky." A blond haired girl smirked pulling a napkin out of her pocket and handing it to him. "If you would just chew your food instead of inhale it, you probably wouldn't be wearing so much of it."

"Oh shut it Linda." Ricky accepted the napkin and finally laughed along with them.

"Ok seriously guys. It's like 9:45 and my dad will have a cow if I don't make curfew." A dark hair girl nervously wrung at her hands.

Henry smirked. "I know I know. Calm your horses Sarah." He turned to look at Sam. "Hey you should totally join us more often. It was cool that you could come."

"Thanks, I had fun." Sam smiled.

Mike came up behind her and placed an arm around her. "See I told you guys under the Ice Queens exterior there was a cool girl."

Sam laughed and ducked under his arm, pushing him away. "Hey we agreed not to call me that."

"Hello. Ten o clock curfew." Sarah tapped at a nonexistent watch on her wrist.

Henry grinned over at her and rolled his eyes. "Ok ok." He started walking with Ricky, Linda, and Sarah in the opposite direction. "Coming Mike?"

Mike shook his head. "I'll walk her home. Make sure she doesn't get mugged."

Rick started turned around and making a kissy face. "Aren't you just her hero."

"Bye Ricky." Mike rolled his eyes and gave Sam an exasperated smile. "I wonder sometimes why I'm friends with him."

"Because he's pretty fun." Sam laughed giving the group a wave. "Hey, you know you don't need to walk me home. I can take care of myself."

"Nah, my mom's pretty cool with my coming and going so I don't mind at all." His eyes settled on hers enforcing the statement.

Sam shook her head though. It was so cliché having the guy walk the girl home. Were Dean here, and not beating Mike to a pulp, he would laugh at the chick-flick moment. "Really, trust me. I can handle anyone who tries to mug me."

Mike smirked and slipped an arm though hers pulling both forward. "I will not take no for an answer. My mother will be furious with me if I let you walk alone by yourself."

Sam allowed herself to be propelled forward. She took a secret pleasure at his chivalry. The next second she internally gagged. She was acting like one of those stupid girls from a romantic comedy. She couldn't let herself be that way. "I suppose if you had a car you would open the door for me."

"That's what my mom taught me to do. I don't think she'd ever let me treat a girl wrong." He released her arm pleased that she wasn't fighting.

"Your mom sounds tough." Sam smiled. She turned to Mike and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear giving him a shy smile. God Damn it! What was this boy doing to her? "Is it just you and your mom?"

Mike smiled and looked down at her. "Yeah dad ran out on us a long time ago. I swore to my mom a long time ago that I'd be a gentleman in any situation."

Seeing where the conversation was going Sam grabbed onto his arm and laughed. "Well, you weren't a gentleman that first day in the library."

"Well I had to get your attention somehow. Your Ice Queen routine was too good." Mike smirked as she released his arm and threw a light punch at him. He gave a dramatic dodge.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Sam gave a loud laugh that echoed through the air. Sam put both hands over her mouth and gave a small giggle. "Oops."

Mike smiled down at her and slipped an arm over her shoulder. "Hey it's okay. I mean it's the weekend. Who's sleeping anyways?"

"I usually would be." Sam said tucking her hands into her pockets, and ducking out of his hold. "You grab sleep whenever you can. Trust me when I say that it is way overrated staying awake later than curfew. Dean probably is turning in too."

She turned her head to look at Mike when he let out a loud smirk. "Benjamin going to bed early? I can't see it, but then again I can't believe you slipped out tonight. Won't big brother hulk out or something?"

"First off. Benjamin? Really I though Fred was bad." She crinkled up her nose and gave a snort. "And I don't think he'll check up on me. We had a fight and he typically leaves me alone when we fight."

Mike frowned. "I'm sorry. Siblings suck don't they?"

Sam shook her head. "Oh no. Usually he's pretty cool about everything. The person you see in school is not the person he is in real life, but sometimes he just wants to mother hen me too often and I can't stand it."

"Just tell him that's something your mom should be doing." Mike smirked.

"Well. I don't have a mother. She died a long time ago. Dean pretty much raised me." She regretted the words instantly. Here she was killing the mood after a great night. "I'm sorry. That just came out. I really don't remember her so-" She paused. "So that movie tonight was pretty great."

Mike shrugged letting the subject change. "Eh, it was okay. I had already seen it before it made it to the dollar theater."

"Well I enjoyed it. I never get to do things like this. Dad's always working and Dean is always preoccupied."

"Good. I'm glad I called you then." Mike put his hands behind his back giving her a smile.

In the short walk they had finally made it past _downtown_ and were in the neighborhoods. They walked in silence awkwardly avoiding touching each other.

Mike turned to look at the girl finally breaking the quiet. "So how long do you think you're going to be in town?"

"I don't know. Dad left town a little while ago and he hasn't come back, but I imagine that once he does we're probably leaving." Sam sighed. "I told you I'm not in one place for too long."

"That sucks."

"Yeah." Sam looked up at Mike his blond hair almost haloed by the moonlight. She reached up to fiddle with her hair and paused midway. She mentally told herself to stop it. "But it's okay. My dad does some pretty important work so at the end of the day so I don't mind. As much as I wish my life was normal, I don't think I'd know what to do if it was."

Mike smirked and nodded. "Yeah, normalcy is kind of overrated. You don't know what I would give to be in your shoes. Traveling around the country, seeing everything there is to see. My mom is too busy though. She's tied down to a practice downtown."

"Doctor?"

"Close, she's a vet."

Mike stopped and Sam turned around to see what was wrong. He was staring up at the night sky as a ball of light streaked across. Sam exhaled in amazement and followed the sparkly trail across the sky.

"That's beautiful!" Sam sighed. Her eyes staying up after the show. "Hey Mike, appreciate what you got. You have some awesome friends who have some disgusting habits but really care for you. A lot of kids don't appreciate what they really have, until they don't have it."

"I know. Don't worry I appreciate everything in my life." Mike stated.

Sam didn't bother looking over at him, her eyes still captivated toward the sky, until a large hand snaked into hers. She finally brought her gaze down to earth at the boy standing next to her. Mike simply smiled at her and started to drag her at a walking pace again. Sam just felt her legs turn to rubber. How she kept walking forward she didn't know.

They walked hand-in-hand in silence. Sam was grateful that the street lights were dim, she didn't want Mike to see the flush crawling up her face. It wasn't until she was standing at the corner of her street that she finally tugged Mike to a stop.

"I appreciate the walk home, but seriously, you can't follow me home. If Dean catches you-"

"I assume that I won't be able to walk back home right." Mike released her hand and gave a dry chuckle nervously. "I get it."

Sam was about to say something but she caught a glimpse of something in her side view. Before she could fight it off, a fist slammed into Mike's face hard causing the boy to skid into the flower garden of one of their neighbors. She looked over in shock at Dean puffing, his face red with anger and exhaustion.

"Good guess asshole."

**A/N- Yeah I'm just going to end it here. Happy St. Patrick's Day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- This chapter is kinda just a lot of fluff. **

**Chapter Three**

"Dean! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam demanded. She rushed to Mike's side and bent down. From what she could tell he would have a headache, and a bruise on his cheek but the kid was still alive.

"No Sam. I ask you, what the hell?" Dean thundered. "I have to find you missing from your room, with your friggin' window open? Bitch move Sam! Bitch move. Where the hell have you been anyways? Did this loser take you to make out point?"

Sam frowned and stood up she gave Mike an apologetic look before turning to her brother. "No he did not. I went to a movie, with him _and his friends_. There were six of us. Three guys and three girls, and none of us made out."

"Oh, well did you think to ask me if you could go?" Dean laughed mirthfully. "Did you think to warn a guy before hightailing it out of there?"

"No Dean! I didn't ask you because you would have said no. See you have it in your head that I'm just going to make out with whatever being around that possesses a dick. So I didn't think to ask." Sam offered Mike a hand when he had composed himself after the blow. "You okay Mike?"

Mike massaged at his face. "I'm fine."

"He won't be when I'm done with him." Dean blurted, walking menacingly towards the two.

Sam jumped in front of Mike. "Stop it Dean!"

"That's enough!"

Both Sam and Dean froze at the sound of the authorative voice. John's heavy footsteps crunched in the grass as he made his way towards the mess. Sam's eyes widened when she saw her father.

"Dad? What are you doing home?"

"I finished-" John paused looking at the extra in the party. "I finished the job. I came home just a few hours ago."

Dean stood down, but his eyes remained glued to the blond kid and his defeated looking sister. For a second Dean felt kinda bad about the situation.

"You." John pointed to Mike. "Leave now."

"Look just listen-" Mike started to make a plea, to help the girl out of the situation the best he could.

Sam turned around and met his eyes. Tears pooled at the edges of her hazel eyes. "Look I'm fine Mike. I can handle myself. Just go home."

Mike gave the Winchester family one last look before nodding. He slipped his hand quickly into hers and gave a squeeze. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Sam wiped at her face.

"Now!" John blurted anger clear in his tone this time.

Mike stuck his hands in his pockets and shuffled off like a wounded dog.

"And you!" John pointed to Sam his finger shaking in anger. "I want in the house now!"

Sam sulked to the house feeling like a prisoner as her father and brother flanked either side. She was prepared to rush into her room and shut the door the second she entered the building but John gave a harsh demand to sit on the couch. She sat down her back now to her fuming family.

She heard John give a ragged sigh as he tried to contain his anger as best he could. Finally he made his way toward the girl and stood in front of her. "What the hell did you think you were doing? You know damn well that we tell someone, _anyone_, before leaving. And you know that you _ask_ for permission before you leave too. Your fourteen years old Sam."

Sam didn't say anything. She kept her gaze down studying the dirt in the carpet.

"Look at me!" John growled. He waited until his daughter had cast her eyes up. He ignored her eyes watering. "You left without a word. You could have been kidnapped, or worse."

"You trained me." Sam frowned. "I wasn't going to get kidnapped."

John ground his teeth. "How the hell do you know that? Besides what the hell were you doing with that boy?"

"I just saw a movie with him and his friends."

"So that hand holding crap was nothing?" John demanded harshly. "That boy was making moves on you."

"He didn't do anything to me." Sam's tone lowered. "All we did was hold hands. If you want to be pissed at anyone be mad at Dean he _makes out_ with girls in the closet after school."

"I don't care about Dean." John frowned. "I care about you and what that boy wanted."

Sam shot up. "What that boy wanted was exactly what I wanted. I just wanted to go out and have some fun. I just wanted to be fucking _normal_ dad. You know maybe I would have kissed him." She looked over at Dean and gave a humorless grin. "I would have kissed him tonight if he had tried. And you two want to know something. If he tried anything else I would have planted my foot into his ass myself."

John tried to say something but Sam cut him off.

"And I'm sorry that I left without permission. I should have asked, and I understand if I am in trouble for causing you any panic. But it is _bull crap_ that Dean's advances towards girls since middle school doesn't even raise an eyebrow. I just held some guys hand and walked home with him. Dean's made it to second base multiple times. Hell, he's slipped out countless times to meet up with some _girl_ he just met. Do you I've even heard a girl slip into our home? Just because he's a boy that means that he can be flirtatious with the opposite sex?"

Dean didn't say anything. Suddenly with the shoe on the other foot he didn't look so angry.

"That is not the problem here." John bit out.

Sam threw her hands up and gave an irritated scream. "Your right Dad. That isn't the problem. Both of you fucking are." She pushed past her father and rushed to her room.

John rushed after her but had the door slam in his face hard. He started banging on the door. "Damn it Sam! Open up we are not finished!"

"Well I am." Sam yelled back.

xxxOOOxxx

Dean hesitated before the door and gave a gruff sigh. He shifted a tray in his hand and gave a soft knock. "Hey Sammy. I have French Toast." He paused and tried to hear for anything. "Don't worry, I didn't make it. Mrs. Marshall came by this morning and brought over a plateful."

He pressed his ear to the door and found the comforting sounds of her usual everyday life. She hadn't quite managed to take out the nails assuring the window stayed shut. Dean wasn't even sure she had tried. Dean was pretty sure that as pissed as she was, she didn't want to invoke the wrath of their dad any further.

"Sam. Listen. Dad's calmed down, and this time we want to talk but a little less yelling this time." Dean froze by the door and gave it one last effort. "Come on Sam. I'm sorry. Let's just talk about this."

Dean waited for a few minutes but didn't hear the lock pop open. He gave a ragged sigh and wandered back though the hall and to the kitchen. A little too hard he put the tray down on the table and joined his dad on the couch. Tucking a pillow behind his back he kicked his feet up and looked over at his father. "Well it's pretty damn safe to say, that she isn't budging."

"Did you try picking the lock?" John asked, not hiding his exhaustion well. Despite being a little beat down and tired after the hunt he couldn't close his eyes to sleep. He kept replaying the argument that evening.

Dean snorted and dropped his head to his chest. "Yeah, because I imagine forcing my way in is going to help this situation tenfold." Dean rubbed at his forehead. "Plus I kinda already tried. She's got a chair pushed up against the knob."

"Kid always prepares for everything." John smirked.

"Yeah she's a regular boy scout." Dean ground out.

"Don't you mean girl scout?"

"Nah, their just good for selling Girl Scout cookies. I keep hearing that the survival skills they get are pretty much next to nothing."

First time in a while John gave a loud chuckle, it sounded foreign coming from his dad. "You know I sometimes imagine that maybe if Mary had given birth to two boys then I wouldn't have so much trouble raising the two of you."

It was Dean's turn to chuckle. "I'm pretty sure male or female Sam would still be an emotional bitch. Let's just face it you had perfection the first time around, everyone knows you can't duplicate perfection."

John jerked up an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Before Dean could respond the doorbell rang. John went to the door while Dean pushed a curtain away from the front window already reaching for the concealed gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans. After another ring Dean released the curtain and looked to his father putting the gun away.

"It's Mrs. Marshall again." Dean couldn't hide the excitement in his tone when he added, "and she has a pie."

John unlocked the door and released the chain before opening up the door to their temporary landlady.

"Hello John. Dean."

John shut the door behind her and gave the woman a pleasant smile. As much as he appreciated everything the woman had done the past few days he was surprised that she had stopped by a second time that day. "Hello Mrs. Marshall, can we do something for you?"

Mrs. Marshall gave a nervous look down the hallway. "Has the girl left her room yet?"

"Uh, no." John stammered looking over at his son. He didn't need to vocalize the question. Had Dean told Mrs. Marshall anything about the fight?

Dean shook his head slightly keeping his eyes on the woman. "Not that we don't appreciate the visit, but why are you curious?" He gave one last loving look toward the pie before sobering up.

"Well." Mrs. Marshall took in a large breath. "I am no busy body, but I was at the local farmer market and I heard from my cousin Janet who hear from her neighbor Agnes, who heard from her hairstylist who's sister is Lauren Thorn-"

Dean and John nodded their heads patiently not really paying mind the players of the grapevine.

"Lauren Thorn, or course, is the local vet, and mother of Michael Thorn." Mrs. Marshall concluded the line of contact inhaling loudly again. "Anyway, Michael came home with a rather large shiner last night, and when prodded he said that a Bill Wagner got a little possessive over his sister while he was walking home a girl."

Dean flinched.

"And I was thinking, I don't know a Bill Wagner. Nobody in town knows a Bill Wagner. But I do know a new family that just moved into my home temporarily who had a protective big brother and a little sister, who coincidently was locked in her room when I brought over breakfast, while she usually is out on the couch and cheerful."

"This certainly is a small town." John grumbled under his breath.

"So I was wondering if you two knew anything about this, and if it was associated with your daughter locking herself in her room?"

Dean stared at the woman incredulously. Sure the woman had gossiped all the while he had stuffed his face with pie and baked meals, but he hadn't thought that he would be amongst the local town gossip. "Well, there may have been a misunderstanding last night, but we're currently working through it."

"And how would that be going boys?"

xxxOOOxxx

Sam could feel, rather than hear the vibrations coming from the door. She wasn't sure how she knew. With her headphones blaring all she could hear was the Spice Girl's singing about girl power. Sam pulled out the headphones and listened to the hard rapping on her door. Her arms paused on their way to replace the headphones when she heard the voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Can you even hear a word I am saying? Do not tell me that you have that new-fangled music device in your ear and you are tuning me out girl."

Sam stood up off the bed and stared at the door. "Mrs. Marshall?"

"Thank God! You can hear me. Now listen to me, open up this door. Your moronic brother and father-" Mrs. Marshall paused with the sound of a muffled disagreement. "No, you two are acting like morons. Anyway Sam, they're not going to come in. Now I have a pumpkin pie that has entirely your name on it, and a plateful of heated up French toast."

Sam padded to the door but paused with her hand on the door knob. Mrs. Marshall seemed to sense her hesitation through the door because she added. "I can have your daddy break down the door. He's been nice so far not to do so, but seeing as I own the place-"

Finally sighing and giving in. Sam unlocked the door and popped out the desk chair from its place. She twisted the knob and opened the door wide for the woman. Before even stepping into the room the woman stopped and pressed a plate of now chilled French toast into her hands and waved a pie in her other. She entered the organized room and placed the pie on the second hand desk that she had found at someone's curb.

"Ok, close the door before the morons try and get in."

Sam smirked and did what was asked. She was more than happy to oblige. "So I take it you're mediating."

"Only because your father and brother are thinking a little more with their fists than their brains at the moment." Mrs. Marshall sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "So let's just start out with, you were wrong to sneak out. I think by now you know that."

Sam sat down next to her on the bed. "I know it was wrong. I shouldn't have left without permission but Dean pissed me off."

"I know. Your daddy, and your brother are both very active men, and while I won't impose judgment on their actions on that regard, I do know that it makes a man twice as protective of their female family members." Mrs. Marshall frowned and pointed at the plate when Sam didn't start eating. "Girl you better eat that food. I prepared it this morning and it needs to be appreciated."

"Ok, ok." Sam picked up the fork and cut into the bread.

Mrs. Marshall waited until a good portion was gone before continuing. "You see Sammy, my husband Charles was a jock. I knew him in high school. He was known for picking a cheerleader out each week and dating her. He was a good looking fellow, and pretty much got whatever he wanted from the girls. Meanwhile I was poor shy Joanna and nobody paid me no mind until we were out of school and adults. Charles decided to start talking to me and it was like I was meeting an entirely new man. He wasn't the playboy I remembered from high school. Two years later we got married and had two beautiful girls."

"Not that I don't appreciate the story but-"

"Oh hold your horses. I am not finished yet." Mrs. Marshall frowned. Sam gave an apologetic look. "Anyways, my two girls were sweet things. And in high school you better believe that those boys were trying hard to get their attention, but each and every boy they brought home was given rough treatment. I finally had to tell my husband that just because they were boys they were not him. I told him that just because he broke hearts in his youth, didn't mean that every boy striding in the door had that same intent."

Sam paused and fiddled with her fork. "Did he listen?"

"Eventually. Damn fool chased away two more kids before I finally had it engraved in his head. Finally Celia brought home a boy her senior year, and I could tell that my husband was ready for his interview with the poor boy. However he took one look at my daughter and took in a deep breath and actually got to know the kid. Celia and Matthew are now married and have a baby of their own. Moved up to New York."

"I get it, Mrs. Marshall-" Sam started.

"Joanna. Call me Joanna."

"Well I get it Joanna. Dean knows firsthand what guys think, and as strict as dad is now I don't imagine he was completely innocent in his boyhood either. I know that they are trying to protect me from getting hurt; they don't want me to be used and abused. But it's stupid that I have to be under a microscope just because they've had a rough love life." Sam put down the plate and looked up at the woman. "I mean, at what point do I get a say in anything? Isn't love getting hurt and finding it all over again?"

Joanna smiled and scooted back to rest her back on the wall. She waved over at one of Sam's pillows and Sam obliged passing it over. When the pillow was fluffed and put at the small of her back the woman started. "That is exactly what love is. It's trial and error. Its meeting a great guy and thinking you love him but he picks at his teeth after dinner. Then you know the next time you find a guy you don't want him to have that trait. And when you are highly protected you don't have that freedom to experience it." She sucked in a breath. "Now it can also mean that you don't get hurt. Trust me when I say that some romances leave wounds. When you really love someone and they leave you suddenly and unexpectedly, you're never quite the same. It's almost like something is missing. But I do know that the time that you did have with them is something you need to appreciate."

Mrs. Marshall breathed in again composing herself. "Now as far as Mike and you go. What do you feel?"

"I don't know." Sam frowned in thought and thought to the boy. "He's annoying. I can tell you that. The moron offended me to get my attention and then slowly grew on me. I've never felt this way before so I don't know if it's even love, but I like him. He makes me feel safe."

The older woman leaned in and asked quietly. "Have you two kissed?"

Sam's face reddened. "No, but I'm pretty sure we were about to before Dean made his introduction with his fist."

The woman smiled and nodded. "The boy is quite handsome."

"I know." Sam gushed ignoring the fact that she was acting like a girl. "He's tall, and he has these warm brown eyes, and his smile-" She paused and just sighed. "And when he held my hand I swear I felt butterflies."

Sam paused again sobering up. "But dad is finished with his hunt. So it doesn't even matter. I thought I had at least another few days before Dad was coming home."

"I suppose that's the getting hurt part." Mrs. Marshall sighed. She scooted over closer to the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

xxxOOOxxx

It felt like forever but Sam finally left her room.

John and Dean cautiously looked up from their show and just watched as Sam awkwardly slid out of her room and hesitate right before the hallway opened up. Mrs. Marshall came up behind her and prodded her forward.

At the couch Sam looked down at her family and rubbed at the back of her head. "Look. I really am sorry I left without permission. It won't happen again."

Dean stood up and met his sister behind the couch. "It's ok. I'm sorry I punched your boyfriend."

"I'm not." John grumbled from the couch.

"John Winchester!" Mrs. Marshall stomped up and swatted her tenant on the arm. "You are not helping."

John looked up shocked that he was being spoken to in such a tone. "What I'm not, some part of me was happy when I heard he got a black eye from the ordeal."

"It doesn't matter John, this part of the bonding experience is devoted to forgiveness." Mrs. Marshall threw up her hands and under her breath muttered, "Men."

"Bonding Experience? Ok, whatever. I'm sorry that your boyfriend went home with a black eye and learned not to hit on some girl he met a few days ago." John bit out.

Sam just laughed, which threw off the older woman. "He's not my boyfriend." She rocked back on her feet and shrugged to the woman. "It's okay. He's apologizing in his own way. Dad doesn't do chick flick moments."

"Hey, neither do I." Dean blurted.

"Please, you're favorite scene from any movie is that pottery making scene from _Ghost_." Sam gave her brother a shove. "And I don't mean horror story _Ghost_, I mean romance movie, Patrick Swayze, Ghost."

"Is not."

"Totally is, you chick-flick out all the time." Sam laughed as Dean gave her a hard shove back and she toppled over the back of the couch and onto her father who started grumbling at them to stop and behave.

Mrs. Marshall frowned at the scene and gave all three of them incredulous looks. "Is this really how you guys handle it? One person apologizes and it's all heartfelt until a snarky comment is made and you guys just keep at it, until everything is fine?"

All three exchanged looks, and at the same time muttered. "Pretty much."

"Winchesters!" Mrs. Marshall frowned and grabbed up her purse from the table and made her way to the door. "Well then I won't distract you from your ritual."

"Mrs. Marshall." Sam called rushing forward and stopping the woman with a hug. "Thank you."

**A/N- Sorry lotta fluff. Not done though, John and Dean still have to meet Mike. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry I was Maid of Honor for a friend and got sick after the wedding. You won't believe how much pollen is in the air…Texas is the home of allergies I swear. Ugh. **

**Chapter 4**

Sam slowly counted the house numbers. 11021. 11023. 11025. She continued down the line until she reached 11029.

Mrs. Marshall had given her the address. Although everything had been fixed within the family Sam still knew that they were leaving. Monday morning her father had gone through the official channels to take both his children out of school. This wasn't the record for the shortest amount of time in school. There were some towns she didn't even make it to her _first day_. Later that afternoon Sam had thrown out an excuse to leave. She was going out to meet a friend_. _Say bye before they took off to the next place and hunt.

John and Dean knew exactly what _friend_ she was going to say goodbye to. Before Dean could toss in his two cents John nodded.

"_Just make sure that you come back in an hour. We'll be taking off soon."_

An hour. Sam had an hour to walk all the way to his home, apologize, say her goodbyes, and get back before either man could interfere.

She hesitated before the humble little one story home. There was a pot of flowers hanging from the porch water still dripping from them being freshly watered. Everything was so white and quaint. It was almost sickening to Sam. As much as she hated motel rooms, and sleeping uncomfortably in the Impala in worse occasions, she could never imagine herself in a white picket fence home.

Walking up the sidewalk she startled back as the door swung open and a woman yanking on a coat came barreling out. On her way to swing the door closed she looked back and hastily yelled at the noisy group of children standing at the entrance. It wasn't until the woman had turned back toward the street that she even noticed Sam standing awkwardly to the side of the walkway.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She finished shifting on her coat and adjusted her purse on her shoulder. She gave Sam a look over before a slow smirk came to her lips. "Are you here to see Mike?"

"Um, yeah." Sam absentmindedly started to rub the back of her head. "I was hoping to talk to him."

"You wouldn't happen to be Bill Wagner's sister, would you?" Mike's mother seemed to have forgotten the rush and found new interest in the girl standing awkwardly in front of her. "Although I don't imagine that he even told me the truth. Wagner isn't your name, huh?"

"Perceptive." Sam chuckled. She stuck out a hand. "My names Sam Winchester, and I am so sorry about what happened. Dean just kinda freaked out. I promise he doesn't usually punch random people on the street."

His mother met her hand and smiled. "Lauren. And don't worry about it. It'll make an interesting story for him later on."

"Sam?" Mike stood at the door and had a little ten year old boy poking playfully at his side trying to get his attention.

"Um. Hi Mike." Sam waved awkwardly. "I- um, wanted to say bye."

Mike frowned and shooed away the little boy. "Hey, Chuck look I want to talk to Sam right now. Can we play later?"

"Charlie, go inside and put on Power Rangers. Mike will be inside in a little while." Mike's mother smiled pleasantly at her boy. "I am afraid that I have to see to an emergency patient. Remember what I said Mike."

"Watch out for Chuck." Mike sighed and gently prodded the boy inside. "I know."

"Well. I am off. It was lovely to meet you Sam." His mother took off toward her van parked in the driveway.

Mike waited until his brother and his mother were both gone until he stepped down from the little while house. Sam met him halfway and stuck her hands in her pockets kicking at the stones. "So, we're moving on. Next town."

"You were hardly here." Mike said slowly.

"I know. It sucks." Sam looked up at Mike's face and grimaced. A large purple bruise sat around the skin of his eye. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"About what?" Mike asked confused at her sudden change in behavior. "If you mean the eye, don't worry. Mom may be a vet, but she went through extensive people doctoring too. She says that it should look ugly for the next few days but the coloring should go down."

Sam still looked horrified at the black eye. "Still it's- it shouldn't have happened. I should have stopped Dean. He just gets so pig headed sometimes and doesn't think first."

"Hey stop it." Mike grabbed her hands and she stilled. "I'm fine, and I'm sorry. You wouldn't have gotten into trouble if I hadn't called. The second you said you were going to sneak out I should have told you not to."

"You couldn't have stopped me. Just as Dean couldn't have." Sam gave a small smile. "Anyways it was fun. At least up until my brother came crashing in."

"Yeah I'm just sorry that your dad's packing you up so soon." Mike released her hands, and felt the warmth crawling up his face. "I was kind of hoping that he would be out of town longer."

"I know me too." Sam smirked and gave Mike a small shove. "But you know it would have been easier to leave if you hadn't been such pain."

Mike laughed and shrugged. "That I am not sorry for. There was no way I was going to let you stay miserable by yourself."

Sam shut her eyes and collected herself. The sensible side of her knew that whatever they had would have never worked. How often had she heard that someone married their first crush. The odds were less likely than getting her father to enjoy a day without hunting on his mind. Impossible. She steeled herself. Think sensibly.

"Yeah, thanks for that." She laced her hands behind her back and let out a heavy breath. "Well. If we ever pass through again-"

"Stop by and say hi." Mike looked back at the little boy tapping on the window and made a face. Mike shook his head and looked back at the girl. "I highly doubt that we'll be leaving this town any time soon. Hell, I don't think we'll be leaving this house."

"Then I better keep the address. Mrs. Marshall wrote it out before-" Sam scrambled for the paper she had slipped in her pocket. Her eyes widened when the little bit of envelope was not in her back pocket. "Shit, it must have fallen out."

"Hey calm down." Mike grabbed for her hands again. He looked into her face and gave her a comforting smile. "It's okay, I can write it down again. Hey even send me a letter now and again just to say how you're doing."

"No, you don't get it." Sam squeezed her eyes shut. "They didn't know I was coming, now that they have the address-"

As if she was in a bad romantic movie she heard the familiar rumbling of the Impala. She spun around and watched as the dark car turned into the neighborhood. Her brother and father must have finished packing up, and found the address wherever it had fallen. She wondered it if had been Dean or her dad that had suggested the drive. At this point though it didn't really matter, they were here.

"Your family?" Mike groaned.

Sam nodded, leaning into the boy hiding her face. "Yes…"

Mike simply nodded his facial expression blank. "Am I going to get hit again?"

"Probably not." Sam moved back away and rubbed at the back of her head. "You can go back into your house if you want."

"Nah. I'll take my chances." He shrugged. "I already have a black eye, what can your brother do to me now?"

Sam grimaced and turned around to look at the now parked Impala and the two men exited the car. She gave Mike an apologetic look as she rushed to meet the two at the little gate. She positioned herself solidly behind the gate grasping the lock.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam demanded under her breath. "I told you I would be back."

"I know." Dean feigned concern on his face. "But you dropped this." He pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket and waved it in front of her face. Sam didn't move as the paper brushed up against her cheek and her brother continued to rub it over her face. "And I thought you would want it back."

With a groan, Sam swiped her hand and grabbed the paper back from her brother. She met his eyes the threat in them clear. "Thanks for that big brother. Now I'll meet you back at home. I'm sure that we have so much more to pack up before we leave."

John looked up from the sibling fight to give the boy a glare. "Nope, Dean and I packed everything up already. You don't have to lift a finger."

"You're welcome." Dean kept eye contact with her not backing down. "It's because I'm an awesome brother."

"Oh you are something Dean!" Sam growled. "It just isn't anything good at the moment."

"Oh hey! Look its Mark!" Dean glanced up an exaggerated happy expression on his face.

Sam didn't need to turn around to know that Mike was finding this humorous. "His name is Mike."

"Hey Mike." Dean waved.

"Go back to the car Dean!" Sam pushed released the lock and crossed her arms. She didn't want Mike to get in the crossfire with her protective big brother and father. Nothing was going to happen between them at this point, they were leaving for goodness sake. "I was just saying goodbye."

Sam felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned her head she saw Mike standing casually behind her. He offered Sam a warm smile and affectionately rubbed her hair.

"It's okay, Ice Queen. I might as well get it out of the way." Mike gently pushed Sam to the side and opened the little gate separating him from the two protective men. He took a deep breath. He held his hand and met John's eyes. "Hello sir, my name is Michael Thorn."

John couldn't hide the surprise on his face. He took a second to compose himself before take the hand and giving it a firm shake. "John Winchester. Nice to meet you Michael."

"Please call me Mike. Everyone does."

Sam stood off to the side, ready to jump in whenever someone threw a punch again. To her surprise though, when Mike extended his hand to Dean, Dean took it in a friendly fashion and seemed impressed at the kids pluck.

"Now gentlemen. I should have mentioned sooner, but I think that your daughter, and sister-" Mike looked at each respected person at that time. "-is an absolutely amazing person. Every time I see her she is reading some strange book about cults, ancient cultures, or creatures. If I can recall I even saw her reading a book that was written in full Latin."

Sam flushed and had to turn away as Dean caught the red crawling up her face. Great he would never forget that. Ever.

"Whenever we talk, it isn't about petty conversations including dresses, nails, or other girly things. She knows about sports and politics. When we went to a movie the one thing that she was impressed with more was the weapons, and pretty much named each one from memory." Mike turned around and walked over to Sam. He took her hand and walked her back to the two men. He smiled down at the girl. "Unfortunately she is leaving, but if you ever return to our dull town, might I go on a date with her?"

John watched as Sam fumbled with her hair and jerked her hand awkwardly out of the boys. This was a whole new side to his daughter. Sam Winchester didn't blush, and play with her hair. John sighed and gave a glance toward his son. Dean simply shrugged knowing the question he asked without it having to be said.

"I suppose if business takes us through here again. We could allow that." John said pleasantly. He didn't show but he was happy when his daughters face lit up. "However, if I hear one bad thing from said date, like getting too handsy or acting rude, you may not walk away with just a black eye."

Mike nodded firmly. "I'd only be a gentleman. My mother would never let me treat a girl wrong. Besides, if Sam knows all the names of those weapons, I imagine that she can use them too. The person I'd be more afraid of in that situation, would be her."

Dean didn't think that he'd seen his sister a deeper shade of red before. Oh he had teasing material to last a lifetime.

"Damn right." Dean smirked and gave his sister a playful punch to the arm. "She'd kick your scrawny ass."

"Dean…" Sam muttered between her teeth. As happy as she was right now, another part of her just wanted to sink into the ground and die of embarrassment.

"What? You totally could." Dean shrugged and leaned on the post. He casually lifted the leg Sam's kick was aiming for. "And hey, sorry about hitting you the other night. It's just she's my little sister and I can get protective."

Mike nodded again. "Totally get it. If anyone messed with Chuck I don't think I'd be too happy. I've already handled a bully for him once."

The four of them running out of topic stood there for a little while awkwardness seeping into the silence.

John finally stepped back jangling the keys to the Impala. "Well Dean. Let's give them some time." He clapped his son on the shoulder and started to steer the boy towards the car. He looked over at Sam before opening the driver door. "Get in when you're ready."

Sam waited until both men were in the car and the radio, per Dean, was cranked up. She turned to Mike and shuffled at the grass. "So, if we come into town and you don't have someone that you're seeing, I'll give you a call?"

"Defiantly." Mike stuck his hands into his pockets. "Plus you have my address. If you stop somewhere interesting send me a post card. Use really interesting pictures though, nothing lame."

Sam laughed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Only the best photo for you."

They both went quiet again; Sam determined this time to ruin a clump of grass with her sneaker.

"So, bye…" Sam said softly after a minute moving in for a hug.

Mike started to open his arms but stopped. He grabbed Sam by the shoulders and stopped her. "Wait here. One second." Before she could respond he was rushing inside the little house and gone. Sam stared at the door curiously walking forward as she heard the two brothers yell back and forth. Mike appeared the next second though, jumping over the stairs and onto the ground. He opened his palm and showed the girl what he had run in so furiously to get.

The second Sam's eyes laid on the obnoxious braided bracelets she clasped a hand over her mouth to smother the loud laughter. Mike played it cool though and grabbed her free hand. He wrapped the bracelet around her wrist and tied it off with a knot.

"I wasn't sure how to make these so I asked my mother. She helped me get the material. I almost got this Best Friends Forever charm to go with it. When put together they made a heart that said best friends forever but I thought you'd kill me." He released her wrist and tied one onto his own wrist.

Sam inhaled deeply still laughing. "I didn't actually think-"

"That I would make them?" Mike reached out and grabbed Sam in for a hug. "I promised didn't I?"

Sam wrapped her arms around him, and gave another laugh. "You promised not to exchange them."

"I made no guarantee." Mike squeezed before releasing her. "Now you have something to remember me by."

"Thank you." Sam spun the bracelet around. "Your mother helped, huh?"

Mike shrugged. "Hey, I'm a dude, and I have a little brother. There typically isn't a need."

Sam looked up at Mike and smirked. She pushed up onto her toes and planted a kiss onto the boy's cheek. Mike planted a hand to his cheek when she came back down and gave her a silly grin.

"Bye, Mike." Sam gave his hand a squeeze and ran over to the rumbling Impala. Before slipping in and closing the door she gave a wave.

John put the car out of park and started to roll away. Sam waved at Mike a final time before he slipped out of sight. When she finally looked forward at her brother the smile fell. Dean was sitting sideways a smirk twisting his lips.

"That was so cute, Sammy."

"Shut up Dean." Sam bit.

"I mean it Sam. He gave you a promise bracelet." Dean cooed. "And you kissed him. Wasn't that just the sweetest?"

"Stop it Dean."

John groaned and turned to look harshly at his son. If he didn't stop it now then the fight would continue. Worst case scenario another prank war would start. John didn't think he could survive another prank war. "Look, stop it you both. It's a long drive to the next hunt, and I won't have you two bickering the whole way."

"He's the one who started it." The next second Sam's hand came up and smacked into the back of her brother's head. "Jerk."

"You bitch." Dean growled and reached around the back of the seat to grab at his sister, but Sam had already scooted as far away as possible and was kicking at his hand.

"Enough. Look can we just make it back to the house without any injury so I can get my truck?" John all of the sudden was grateful that he had purchased the vehicle in the first place.

**A/N- Official end. Sorry I know my endings just kind of skid to a stop but as I said in the first story, if you just imagine the camera panning out, and the music playing in the background it's all good. Leave a note if ya like it or not. Also if you notice any problems. I have already read through a few of my previous stories only to find stupid mistakes I hadn't noticed after reviewing them dozens of time before posting.**


End file.
